Welcome Back
by yu-chan-x3
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de AnimeLuver2224 (suite de "are you happy now ?" à lire avant celle ci ) .Résumé à l'intérieur par manque de place ici.


Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, le manga appartient à l'autre de KHR et la fiction à AnimeLuver2224

Auteur : (/)u(/)2818557(/)AnimeLuver2224

Première partie : (/)s(/)8521817(/)1(/)Are-you-happy-now

OS original : (/)s(/)8540604(/)1(/)Welcome-Back

[retirez les parenthèses.]

Résumé : Suite de « Are You Happy Now ? » Ils savaient que c'était de leur faute. Ils auraient dû écouter, mais au contraire, ils avaient été trop effrayé. Maintenant, ils doivent faire face à la réalité. Il était parti et c'était de leur faute. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire maintenant, c'était finalement écouter, et espérer que lors de leur voyage dans le passé, ils ne perdraient pas à nouveau leur boss. Ils écouteront maintenant, parce que ça fait tellement de bien d'être de retour. 5YL

Merci à mon adorable Riley pour la correction !

Voici enfin la suite de « Are You Happy Now ? ». J'ai mis du temps à traduire à cause de divers problèmes qui me sont arrivés et qui m'ont démotivé. Mais ça va mieux donc voilà la suite. J'espère que ma traduction vous plaira.

Welcome Back ~

Ils n'avaient jamais voulu ce qui s'était passé.

Qu'est-ce qui les avait mis en colère déjà ? Leur boss bien-aimé avait tué quelqu'un, non ?

Mais Tsuna était trop gentil pour faire ça. Donc, il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'il ait écourté la vie de quelqu'un.

Mais ils n'avaient pas réalisé cela. Ils ne l'avaient pas laissé s'expliquer. Ils avaient tourné le dos à leur cher boss qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que de faire attention à eux et les protéger.

Et maintenant, ils avaient failli à leur job de gardiens et de protecteur.

Ils avaient passé près d'un an loin de lui. Loin de la personne qu'ils tenaient le plus.

Tout ça, parce qu'ils avaient refusé d'écouter...

Et maintenant, leur cher boss bien-aimé était allongé au sol dans son propre sang à cause d'eux.

Il était parti. Mort.

Ils ne pourraient plus revoir son magnifique sourire ou entendre son rire réconfortant. Ils ne seraient plus en mesure d'aller le voir pour un conseil ou pour simplement parler. Ils ne pourraient plus passer de temps avec lui. Leur ami était parti.

Ils l'avaient ignoré. L'avait évité. Ils l'avaient laissé seul. Ils l'avaient blessé.

Ils l'avaient appelé monstre.

Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas remarqué la peine dans ses yeux après l'incident ? Ou le fait qu'il mangeait de moins en moins lorsqu'ils commencèrent à l'ignorer ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas entendu ces innombrables cris la nuit lorsqu'il pleurait dans son sommeil ou lorsqu'il se réveillait en hurlant après un cauchemar ?

C'était parce qu'ils avaient refusé d'accepter le fait qu'il ait tué quelqu'un, et donc refuser de l'accepter lui.

Ils n'avaient fait aucun travail depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Ils avaient juste ignoré leurs devoirs et firent ce qui leur plaisaient. N'importe quoi qui aurait pu les faire oublier cet incident.

Mais ils n'avaient jamais remarqué que le travail ne leur avait jamais été envoyé. Il avait dû le faire tout seul, incluant le sien.

Réalisant ça, leurs cœurs se brisèrent encore plus.

Ils avaient ignoré le bien-être de leur ami, ses cris pour être à nouveau acceptés. Ils ignoraient le fait qu'il faisait tout ce qui aurait dû être leur travail à la base.

Et finalement, leur boss, leur ami, le membre de leur famille, avait perdu sa vie.

Et même à la fin, il ne pensait qu'à leur bonheur. Il était constamment inquiet pour eux. Il avait pensé qu'ils seraient heureux s'il mourrait. C'était comme s'il avait prévu de mourir durant cette bataille à partir du moment où elle avait commencé. Pour n'importe qui, ses questions aurait sonné comme s'il essayait de les faire sentir coupable, mais ils le connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il avait posé cette question sincèrement, se demandant vraiment s'ils étaient actuellement heureux qu'il soit parti.

Il était si froid. Ce n'était pas naturel. Leur ami avait toujours été si chaleureux et plein de vie. Il les avait toujours fait se sentir au chaud et chez eux.

Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus de chez eux.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que la bataille avait pris fin, ou que Reborn et Dino s'approchaient.

Dino avait commencé à pleurer et Rebron leur jetait un sombre regard coléreux. Ils savaient qu'ils le méritaient. C'était entièrement de leur faute.

« Bien ? Vous êtes heureux maintenant ? Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez non ? Il est mort maintenant. Vous n'avez plus à l'éviter. » Dit Reborn. Ils tressaillirent devant la dureté de ses paroles, mais ils savaient de quoi il voulait parler. Ils avaient poussé leur boss à réellement vouloir mourir, chose qu'il ne méritait pas.

« Tu as tort ! » Cria Lambo. « Ce n'était pas supposé arrivé ! Tsuna-nii devrait être en vie ! Nous ne voulions pas quitter Tsuna-nii ! »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de le considérer comme ton grand frère, ni ta famille, ou ton ami. Vous tous avez perdu ce droit au moment où vous lui avez tourné le dos. »

Pourquoi avaient-ils fait cela ? Pourquoi lui avaient-ils tourné le dos et l'avaient abandonné ?

Parce qu'ils étaient effrayés à l'idée que leur cher ami soit réellement un tueur.

« L'herbivore n'avait pas à mourir pour ça. » Dit Hibari. Il savait que ces yeux étaient sur le point de le trahir. Il pouvait les sentir piqué doucement, ainsi que la boule dans sa gorge.

« Ne me raconte pas de merde, Kyoya ! Tsuna a souffert plus que n'importe qui après que vous l'ayez abandonné. Il pleurait presque chaque jour, mangeait à peine, et pourtant, même si vous l'aviez tous laissés tomber, il demandait constamment des nouvelles de vous. Pourquoi donc croyez-vous que je vous rendais tous visite ? C'était parce que Tsuna voulait être sûr que tout allait bien. Il n'avait jamais voulu que je vous dise la vérité. Il a continué de dire que ça serait mieux pour vous tous de ne pas savoir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que vous vous sentiez blessé. » Dino sanglota alors qu'il tenait la tête de son petit frère dans ses mains. Ça le brisait de voir cet air reposé qu'il avait après sa mort, ressemblant presque à un sourire.

Parce qu'il avait pensé qu'ils seraient tous heureux s'il mourrait enfin.

Les gardiens ne voulaient pas en entendre plus, mais ça ressemblait à ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait, non ? Lorsqu'ils ne voulaient pas entendre quelque chose, lorsqu'ils étaient effrayés, ils l'ignoraient.

Mais maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus ignorer le fait que Tsuna était mort à cause d'eux.

C'était entièrement de leur faute.

« Nous avions peur. Nous avions peur que Tsuna soit devenu un tueur. » Dit Yamamoto. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de retenir les larmes qui coulaient. Les seuls faisant ça était Reborn, Hibari et Mukuro, mais il savait qu'ils le voulaient.

« N'as-tu jamais abattu quelqu'un avec ton sabre ? Gokudera était un tueur à gages indépendant avant de rencontrer Tsuna. Il a tué un nombre incalculable de personnes. Mukuro a tué deux familles mafia lorsqu'il était enfant. Et pourtant, vous avez réussi à vous accepter les l'un, les autres. Mais la seule fois où ce fut Tsuna, pour protégé sa famille, seulement par accident, il a été abandonné par les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus. » Dit Reborn.

Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux devant ce fait.

C'était un accident.

Tsuna n'avait pas voulu tuer cet homme.

C'était un accident.

Et s'ils avaient écouté seulement une seconde, ils l'auraient su.

~.-.~

Giotto regardait la mort de son descendant depuis la bague. Il avait espéré que ça ne tourne pas ainsi. Les gardiens du Decimo ne méritaient pas de porter ces bagues et de s'appeler Vongola.

Mais il savait que Tsuna se faisait toujours du souci pour eux. Bientôt, Tsuna lui-même serait dans la bague à observer le futur boss.

Il utilisa ses flammes pour faire briller la bague et apparaître devant les gardiens. Il ne pouvait pas laisse tout ça finir ainsi. Pas lorsque, même dans son après-vie, son descendant continuerait de souffrir.

Les flammes disparurent et il observa les gardiens qui le regardaient, choqué. Il appela ses propres gardiens, qui apparurent rapidement depuis leurs bagues, entourant le Decimo et ses gardiens.

« Les nuages, qui étaient toujours les plus proche du ciel, bien qu'étant séparé, ont disparu. Le ciel, qui autrefois brillait, a perdu sa lumière. La pluie, qui emportait tous les problèmes du ciel, disparue, laissant une période de sécheresse. La tempête, qui protégeait le ciel avec tout ce qu'il avait, n'est jamais venue. La foudre, qui illuminait et protégeait le ciel des jours sombres, contribuant ainsi à la tempête, a refusé de descendre. Le brouillard, qui cachait et protégeait le ciel, l'a laissé vulnérable. » Dit Gitto. « Vous n'êtes pas apte à être les gardiens du Decimo, après l'avoir abandonné lorsque votre ciel avait le plus besoin de vous. »

Les gardiens écoutaient silencieusement Giotto leur parler. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient échoué avec Tsuna. Ils avaient échoué en tant que ses gardiens, sa famille, et ses amis.

« Cependant, » avait ajouté Giotto, les surprenant. « Même après tout ça, Decimo continuait de croire en vous, et continu encore. Il était vraiment un merveilleux ciel, prenant soin de sa famille en dépit de la manière dont elle le traitait. Je ne peux pas le ramener à la vie, mais je vais vous donner deux options. Rester dans cette époque, ou retourner dans le temps et changer le futur. Corriger vos erreurs et retourner auprès du Decimo. Garder à l'esprit que si vous restez à cette époque, les bagues ne voudront plus de vous comme propriétaire. Je ne continuerais pas à autoriser que vous soyez les gardiens des Vongola à cette époque, après tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Les gardiens n'eurent pas besoin d'y réfléchir deux fois et demandèrent rapidement à ce qu'on les renvoie dans le passé.

« Très bien. Je vais vous renvoyer dans le passé avec vos souvenirs. Ne faites plus les mêmes erreurs et prenez soin du Decimo. »

Leurs flammes dans leurs bagues scintillèrent et les recouvrèrent bientôt entièrement.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent leurs yeux, ils étaient dans le manoir Vongola, mais pas dans le quartier général où Tsuna était.

Ils avaient pris le premier avion pour retourner en Sicile où ils savaient que Tsuna se trouvait et espéraient seulement qu'ils avaient été renvoyer avant que la bataille n'ait eu lieu. Giotto ne leur avait jamais dit à quel moment il les avait renvoyé.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent au QG, ils courraient à travers chaque porte, choquant toutes les servantes et les majordomes qui les voyaient. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois lorsqu'ils repérèrent Reborn dans un couloir.

« Reborn ! Où est-il ? Où est Tsuna ? » Demanda Yamamoto. Reborn leur lança un regard foudroyant tout en les scrutant.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes là pour le blesser encore plus ? »

« Non ! Nous devons trouver Juudaime pour nous excuser ! Nous avions tort ! » Cria Gokudera rapidement. Reborn tourna son regard foudroyant vers lui, mais lui dit où se trouvait Tsuna.

« Si vous pensez blesser Dame-Tsuna une fois de plus, je le jure, vous chierez encore des balles dans vos tombes. » Menaça Reborn alors qu'il s'éloignait. Les gardiens hochèrent la tête avant de se précipiter à nouveau dans le hall pour trouver Tsuna.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant ces si familières portes en chêne. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs s'ils devaient frapper ou juste faire irruption à l'intérieur. Ils décidèrent de toquer, ainsi ils n'effrayeraient pas leur cher ami.

« Entrez. » Dit une faible voix. Ils ouvrirent doucement les portes, figés à leur place.

Tsuna n'avait pas pris la peine de les regarder, mais ils n'avaient pas eu besoin qu'il le fasse pour qu'ils remarquent qu'il y avait clairement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui.

Tsuna dépérissait. Ces yeux cernés étaient rouges, provenant clairement des nuits de larmes et d'insomnies. Il semblait encore plus maigre qu'auparavant, et ses yeux étaient presque sans vie.

Lorsqu'il finit par les regarder, ils virent ses yeux bruns ternir s'élargirent et les larmes qu'il retenait commencèrent à s'accumuler, avant de rapidement cligner des yeux et de rapidement retourner à son travail, bossant plus vite qu'avant.

« C..C'est sympa de vous revoir.. Q..Qu'est-ce qui v..vous amène ? »

Ils pouvaient dire qu'ils l'effrayaient en ce moment. Ils lui avaient dit tant de terribles choses, puis l'avaient abandonné. Ils auraient été surpris s'ils avaient reçu une réponse diffèrent, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était le seul à avoir été blessé.

« Tsuna, nous.. »

« S..Si c'est à propos du travail, n..ne vous en fait pas. Je l'ai d..déjà fait. » Interrompit Tsuna.

« Non, Juudaime, ce n'est pas ça. » Dis Gokudera. « Nous voulions te parler de quelque chose d'autres. »

« V..Vous voulez .. me parler ? » Leur demanda Tsuna, visiblement légèrement choqué. L'avaient-ils vraiment tant ignoré ? Au point que cela soit si surprenant qu'ils veuillent lui parler ? Lui avaient-ils réellement fait ça ?

« O..Ok. B..Bien que je pense avoir deviné de quoi il s'agit. » Marmonna Tsuna pour lui-même. Ils l'entendirent tous et devinrent curieux.

« Que penses-tu que nous allons te dire Tsuna ? » Demanda Yamamoto.

« N..Non. Ce n'est r..rien... » Dit Tsuna. C..C'est juste que... Après ce qui s'est passé... Je ne vous avais pas parlé depuis des mois, vous savez ? Et puis vous êtes tous allez vivre ailleurs... Je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez. » Les larmes avaient commencé à rouler sur ses joues, tombant sur le bureau alors que ses mains étaient crispées sur son pantalon noir.

« Tsunayoshi, nous... »

« A..Ah ! M..Mais c'était attendu non ? Je ne vous blâme pas de vouloir partir... Je l'ai mérité de toute manière... C'est entièrement de ma faute. » Dit Tsuna. Il faisait de son mieux pour stopper les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, mais c'était en vain. Il s'était recroquevillé sur sa chaise, ramenant ses genoux et les serrant contre lui. Il semblait si vulnérable et brisé. Il n'était pas fait pour être chef de mafia, mais à nouveau, Tsuna n'avait jamais été un mauvais boss. Il avait trop bon cœur et était désintéressé. Donc pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas réalisé plutôt qu'une personne si aimante ne pourrait jamais volontairement tué quelqu'un ?

« C'est totalement ma faute. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas ça. C'était un accident, je le jure. Je ne voulais pas que ça se produise. J'étais tellement effrayé, j'avais l'impression que j'étais celui qui mourrait. Je ne pouvais plus dormir après ça. Mais j'étais encore plus effrayé par ce que vous vous pensiez de moi... Je ne mérite pas de vous avoir près de moi. Je ne le mérite pas. J'aurais dû être plus vigilant. Je mérite d'être ignoré. Je ne mérite pas d'être là. Je devrais être mort, pas lui. Je suis un monstre. Un monstre sans cœur. »

Les yeux des gardiens s'agrandir lorsque les flammes du ciel commencèrent à recouvrir le corps de Tsuna. Cela c'était produit de la même manière lorsque qu'ils étaient allées dans le futur... Lorsque Yuni s'était sacrifié.

Tsuna projetait de se tuer !

« Tsuna-nii ! Ne fais pas ça ! » Hurla Lambo en prenant Tsuna dans ses bras. Tsuna se raidit et leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

"L-Lambo..."

« Tu ne peux pas mourir Tsuna-nii ! Nous avions tort ! Tsuna-nii n'est pas un monstre ! C'est une bonne personne ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Tu ne peux pas ! » Avait protesté Lambo. Tsuna continuait de pleurer alors que ses gardiens l'entouraient et le prirent dans leurs bras, excepté Mukuro et Hibari, bien qu'ils restent près de lui.

« Nous sommes tellement désolés d'être partis sans t'avoir écouté Juudaime. Nous t'avons abandonné. » Dis doucement Gokudera. Les flammes de Tsuna diminuèrent, mais ils savaient que c'était une bonne chose. Elles allaient retourner dans la bague.

« Nous aurions dû écouter Tsuna. Nous n'aurions jamais dû partir. » Ajouta Yamamoto.

« Nous sommes EXTREMEMENT désolé Sawada ! » Cria Ryohei. Normalement, Gokudera lui aurait crié dessu, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour.

« B..Boss. S'il te plaît, pardonne nous. » Sanglota Chrome. Tsuna continuait de pleurer alors que ses flammes disparaissaient finalement, et il câlina Lambo, qui pleurait à présent contre sa poitrine.

« Seulement si vous pouvez tous me pardonner. » Dit Tsuna.

« Bien sûr ! » Crièrent-ils. Tsuna essuya ses dernières larmes et leur fit un sourire éclatant.

« Merci. Et bon retour ! »

« Ça fait du bien d'être revenu. »

~.-.~

~Omake~

« Hey Giotto. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis à porpos de les rejeter, mais de leur donner une seconde chance à la place ? » Demanda G.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas que Decimo meurt de cette manière. De plus, il a besoin d'eux pour être heureux. » Répliqua Giotto.

« Oui, mais s'ils refont la même chose une nouvelle fois ? » Demanda Asari.

« Je leur casserai la figure, et les anneaux les rejetteront ensuite. » Répondit Giotto comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

« Et comment comptes tu faire ça alors que tu n'as pas de corps ? » S'enquit Alaude. Giotto y réfléchit un moment avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur son visage.

« Deamon ! Aide moi à prendre possession du corps du Decimo. »

Ils pâlirent tous à cette pensée et Deamon gloussa.

« Nufufufu. Es-tu sûr de vouloir ça ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'ils ont déjà assez après avoir vu leur boss mourir, puis être sur le point de mourir à nouveau ? »

« Non. » Dit simplement Giotto. « C'est leur faute pour avoir fait ça à mon cher et précieux Tsunayoshi. Mon petit-fils ne méritait pas un tel traitement.

_Il a un Tsuna-Complexe_, pensèrent-ils tous. Ils regardèrent tous silencieusement leur boss gloussé, planifiant déjà ce qu'il ferait aux gardiens du Decimo.

« J'ai pitié pour les gardiens du Decimo. Nous devrions prier pour leur sécurité. » Dit Knuckle en commençant une rapide prière. Les autres regardèrent Knuckle avant de regarder à nouveau leur boss dont l'aura démoniaque l'englobait pratiquement entièrement.

_Pourvu que nos successeurs survivent à la terrible expérience à laquelle ils devront bientôt faire face. _


End file.
